This invention relates to protective sock used for the foot and entire toe area including the ankle, lower and upper part of the leg/knee. This protective Surgical Sock can be used in Podiatry/Orthopedic, Vascular and general related treatment/rehabilitation after surgery, and will enhance the quality of the rehabilitation.
In the past there has been no known all season protective covering addressing the entire foot area and leg area. This covering is practical, safe, sanitary and reusable. In most instances during the course of treatment in the foot/toe area, a surgical shoe is worn during the healing/rehabilitation process. The surgical shoe in most instances is open. Surgery to the foot/toe area sometimes include pins in the toes, osteotomies (cutting) clamps, and stitches. This loose fitting sock with a variation of shapes, sizes, padding and materials will be workable and effective with the on going treatment process. The variation of the loose fit shape-sock will be referred to as (a) sock-like and (j) Pear-Sock-with varying components.
In reference to the lower and upper leg area, the protective sock is adaptable and adjustable where casts, bandages and dressings are used, and the toe and heel area are most times left unprotected.
In the past there has been no known all seasonal protective covering addressing the arm/hand area. This current and improved invention for the forelimb (arm), the carpus (wrist), the metacarpus (palm proper) and the digits (the four fingers and the thumb) addresses fractures, surgery, and other diseases of the arm and hand. This protective covering will provide the patient with the same protection as the Protective Surgical Sock for the foot, lower and upper leg area. In most instances the digits are exposed. The flexibility, variations in materials, sizes and components will be workable and effective in the on going rehabilitation/treatment process. This covering is safe, practical and sanitary where casts, bandages, splints, braces, external fixtures, dressings (e.g.) may be used. This Tub-shape-Mit will be referred to as (y). This Tub-shape Mit is easily maintained, hand washable and reusable.